Love and a Fighter
by Stacey Cabot
Summary: "I'm a fighter by nature and nothing will ever change that"  Olivia has a daughter. She is 20 years old and admires Alex. Olivia and Alex got engaged.That's how life should be...but isn't... CHAPTER 4 IS UP! reviews appriciated
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**I hope you enjoy this. It's kinda fluffy with a little angsty later but only if you like. **

**( I thought abot another universe with Olivia and a daughter :P)**

**I own nothing and no one. Everythings belongs to Dick Wolf**

There she was.

She was stuck between dresses, shoes and yelling woman. It was hell.

It was the best evening she ever had.

"Honey what do you think about this one?" The blonde woman asked. She wore a long white dress with embroideries all around the neckline. It was simple but beautiful just like her.

"I think it suits you in every way. You look incredible gorgeous." She said with a big smile.

"Oh thank you honey. That means a lot to me but I'm not quite sure about it" she replied with her eyes fixed to the mirror.

"Oh Alex I can't believe it! We are here since ten in the morning and now it's four in the evening. I'm tired and you look so gorgeous. That dress is simply beautiful just like you."

Before Alex had a chance to answer a phone rang. She grabbed it out of her pocket and pressed the button.

"Hey mom please come and save me" she said with a chuckle and looked up to Alex who looked a little sad.

"No mom that was a joke. I'm fine. We are having so much fun here… Yes I have got a new dress but I can't tell you if Alex has one" Alex began to smile. How she loved this girl in front of her. She was an exact copy of her mother. She had the same shade of brown in her hair but they were a little longer than her mother's. She had the same tone of the gorgeous olive in her skin. But there was one thing that was different between the two of them. The eyes. The difference was the color of the eyes. Hers were blue just like her own. Secretly she sometimes imagines that this girl was her own. It wasn't possible but sometimes she just pretends. It would be her biggest wish but she knows that would never be possible. Then there are times she don't mind it because this girl is like her own. They are so equal in so much ways and they have so much fun when they are out. Olivia doesn't like it so much because she always says that they only do stupid things but she's wrong. Nothing could compare to the hours she is spending with her girl. Not even the time alone with Olivia. The best thing for her is when they are all together and Olivia cooks and they choose a movie they watch after dinner. At this time she could forget the whole world.

"Alex?" The girl asked her with a questionnaire look on her face.

"Yes honey?" Alex asked ripped out of her daydream.

"Mom asks when we think we're at home, please don't say two or 3 hours"

"No honey I guess we're heading home now"

"Really?...Okay… Mum? We're heading home now…Yes-what do you want?...Okay I tell her. Love you" The girl said with a smile.

"What should you tell me?" Alex asked with an eyebrow raised

"That mom wants us to grab some Chinese for dinner, nothing serious Alex" the girl replied with a chuckle and winked at Alex.

"Sure."

"Alex?"

"Yes honey?"

"I don't want to complain but why do we heading out?"

Alex began to laugh "Because you think I'm looking good in this dress and I trust you" Alex gave a warm smile to her.

"…Oh…okay. That's great" the girl began to smile. Alex trusts her. She thought she would fly. She loves Alex so much and they got along. Not only along, they we're like mother and daughter. The three of them we're a happy little family.

"C'mon honey we should leave your mom is hungry and you know her when she's hungry" Alex laughed. Her laugh was as beautiful as her. She was so happy that her mom chose her. She knows the rumors about Alex. Alex is the "Ice Queen". As she heard that she had to laugh. Nobody in this whole world except her mom is so funny, loving, caring and charming. Everyone who tells her now that she is colder than ice she gets really angry with. No one ever should make her angry. Just like her mother. She loves these two women more than life itself.

"Okay. But Alex? Please let us get the shoes and jewelry tomorrow, okay?"

Alex began to laugh "Okay honey I think we deserve a coffee now"

"And something for dinner" The girl said.

"There are my two beautiful girls" Olivia greeted them at the door

"Hi mom" she gave her mom a quick kiss.

"Hey honey. How was your day? Did she treat you good?"

"It was great. She was like a mother to me" The girl smiled a huge smile

"Was it so my lovely fiancé?"

"Yes darling" Olivia gave her a heated kiss which got deeper.

"Get a room!" The girl screamed behind them "Gosh. You're so hard to stand. It was only a few hours!"

Everyone laughed.

After dinner Olivia asked her daughter:" So Stacey, tell me, how does your dress look like?"

Stacey looked at her mother and then at Alex. " Can't tell ya. It's a surprise. I go to my room" Stacey answered her mom with a proud smile.

" Alex you are too lucky to believe it. This girl loves you" Olivia looked at Alex. After that comment Alex looked a little sad.

"What's up honey? Why are you sad ?" Olivia asked her with a concern look on her face.

"She isn't my daughter…"

"She is"

"No she isn't"

"Yes she is. In your heart and in her heart."

Alex looked at her. How does she deserve such a woman at her side? No one treated her like that. Never in her life. She was so happy to have her.

"You're right Olivia. You know how much I love you both."

"Yeah hun I know that. C'mon lets go to bed. Tomorrow's a tough day. Can I get our daughter for at least two hours?" Olivia begins to laugh.

"Olivia, you're mean. Sure you can have her but only two hours! I really need her! She knows my style and what I want"

"Okay…"

Stacey stands on the wall and smiled. She is her mother indeed. She never wants her to leave her life and she have to show her how much she loves her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex I like the one with the svarowsky's on the heel" Stacey said with obvious exhausting in her voice.

"I don't know… the simple white one also beautiful"

"Alex… they are beautiful but the other ones are unique. Your dress is simply beautiful just like you but you're also unique just like the shoes" Stacey replied faithfully.

Alex began to smile and hugged her. One single tear rolled down her face. This girl was so beautiful in so many ways.

"Alex why are you crying?"

"Because you're too sweet to believe" Alex responded honestly.

Stacey began to smile. She hopes Alex knows how much she loves her and she really loves Alex.

"C'mon Stacey. Let's go home. You're tired. I can't answer for that"

"Okay. I'm really tired Alex"

They were sitting on their couch. Olivia sat on the right Alex beside her and in the middle of them was Stacey snuggled into them. Olivia stroke through the beautiful brown tresses of her daughter who sounded asleep. " Hey Stace, go to bed you were asleep"

"Okay." Stacey moved and gave Olivia a quick kiss on her cheek. "Night mom. I love you"

Then she moved to Alex, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and says to her "Night ma, I love you so much". Stacey left Alex with a surprised face.

She turned to Olivia. "Did you just hear that?"

"Yes honey. I told you that she loves you"

"Yeah you told me but she said she loves me so much she even didn't said that to you"

"Because I know that. You don't and because of that one day she had to tell you"

"Your daughter is unbelievable"

"Alex, she is OUR daughter"

" You are so right"

"I know Alex"

"She called me Ma"

…

Then the Nightmare began.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11 am and Alex was already exhausted. Liz treated her like shit and was a real pain in the ass. But Alex wasn't allowed to complain because in the end she was her boss.

She was in her office and rubbed her temples. The headaches were unbearable. She looked on her desk where were nearly six DD5's from Elliot, Olivia and the rest of the gang. Alex was sick and tired of this. She really loves her job but sometimes she just wanted to cry. Then her mind wandered to Olivia and Alex imminently began to smile. That's just it. She just has to think about Olivia and her day was saved. How she loves her. More than life itself.

Than her phone rang. Olivia. Perfect.

"hey my lovely fiancé. How are you doing?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey honey. I'm fine hearing your voice. I know it must sound ridiculous but I'm already missing you." Olivia replied.

"Oh you're so sweet. You know my day was really bad and I have a huge headache but now I'm hearing your voice I feel way better"

"Alex, you're the sweetest person I ever dated." Olivia answered with a little hint in her voice.

"Dated? I thought we were engaged!" Alex said and you could hear the sadness in her voice.

" Oh honey I was just fooling around with you. You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Yes Liv, I know that and I also know that you were just fooling around but it made me a little sad, you know?"

"I'm sorry Alex, I'll never say such a thing again because you are the most charming, beautiful, caring, loving and sexiest woman I ever felt in love with and I never want to lose you again. Especially my daughter never would let me" Olivia began to laugh.

"I know and our girl is a very smart one" Alex joined her laugh.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"You just said our daughter" Alex could feel the smile on Olivia's face.

"Yes honey. Like you once said. She is our girl and nothing will ever change that."

"Yeah. I love you"

"I love you, too"

Suddenly there was a big bang in the hallway and Alex wondered what that could be. There was another one.

"Alex, what the hell was that?"

"I actually have no idea. I just check on it"

"No! Alex, stay where you are. I guess it was a gun shot. Stay there"

"Oh Olivia, that was never ever a gun shot…"

All of sudden Alex hears Liz screaming. "NOOOO GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

" Oh my god! What's going on there Alex?"

"I…I ….. I don't know Liv but I'm scared now…"

There was a bang on her door and Alex flinched.

"ALEX!ALEX!" Olivia screamed.

"Liv? I love you" and with that the line was dead.

* * *

Stacey sat on her chair. She wanted the lesson so desperately to end. She wants to go shopping with Alex.

"Hey Stacey. What do you do today?" her best friend whispered

"We have to grab the dresses, the shoes and our jewelry and then we go some more shopping Alex promised me" Stacey whispered back.

"Oh that's too bad. I wanted to come by"

"I can call you later when we're back. Mom and Alex would be glad to see you"

Her best friend had no chance to reply. "Hey chatterboxes, please be quiet" Their teacher snapped at them. She maybe had a bad day. Normally she isn't like that. Normally she is very lovely and open up to them. Stacey and Rebecca get really good along with her. She was really a good person but today she just was so pissed. Every one told them that her girlfriend left her. That's sad but Stacey liked that a little bit maybe she can sat her up with her godmother. She told Alex that and Alex gave her an Invitation for the wedding whereat she was very happy about. Stacey was also happy about it because she likes her very much and her godmother too. Gosh, her whole life was between women. Her mothers, her godmother that was a little strange but she loved that because she was also a lesbian. As she told her mother she was a little shocked. She asked her over and over again if she was the reason for it because she never was in a relationship with a man after Stacey was put in to this world. But Stacey told her over and over again that it was not true. Stacey was with guys before but that's nothing for her. So she chose girls.

"We're sorry miss" Rebecca told her honestly.

"That's okay girls. I didn't want to sound so harsh" and there was this certain sad look on the face of the beautiful teacher. She was in here 40's, had long blond curly hair, she wears black framed glasses just like Alex and had beautiful brown eyes. She was more than perfect for her godmother Serena.

All of sudden Stacey's phone rang. Her teacher gave her a harsh look and Stacey whispered that she is very sorry. Normally no one was allowed to have their phone on but because Stacey's mom is a cop she was allowed to if something bad would happen. She quietly answered the phone. "Yes mom. What is it?"

Stacey began to scream "Oh my gosh. No, no, no, no, no. I'm on my way to the precinct!"

"Stacey what was that about?" Her teacher and Rebecca asked in union.

"Alex ... My ma… I have to go!" Stacey began to sob. She doesn't even pack her things together. She just grabbed her phone, the keys and her cigarettes.

" Stacey! Wait! I'm coming with you!" Rebecca screamed after her and she was gone, too.

The beautiful teacher just stands there in shock. She knows Alex. They were once on a date but then there came Olivia. A single tear rolled down her face and she ran after the girls.

"Hey girls. Wait for me! I want to come with you!"

"Why the hell?" Stacey screamed

"I know that's a bad situation for I'll explain it later. Please just take me with you."

"Why the hell? Okay C'mon. I'll drive."

* * *

The line was dead. Olivia screamed over and over the name of her fiancé but no one answered her.

"Damnit"

She didn't know what to do. She just stands there and went pale.

"Liv what's up?" Elliot asked with concern.

"Alex and Liz… I heard a gun and Liz screamed…" Liv answered barely above a whisper.

" Oh my…. Call your daughter. She has to be here with you"

"Yes. I'll do."

"Yes mom. What is it?"

"Honey. Alex. Gunshots in her office. Line went dead. I need you!"

And with that her daughter hung up the phone.

Olivia wanted so badly to cry but she knows she can't because her daughter will soon arrive and she has to be strong. For her daughter. For herself and especially for Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacey, Rebecca and Miss Dalak rush out of the car into the building.

"MOM!" Stacey screamed and ran right into the arms of her mother. Both started to cry sob and hold onto each other like their life depend on it. It doesn't but Alex's does.

Olivia let go of her daughter and also greeted Rebecca with a loving hug. She couldn't stop to cry but Rebecca whispered soothing words in her ear and Olivia began to relax. Rebecca was in the age of her daughter but they always got very good along. They had always much fun.

Then there was another person Olivia knew so well. She never thought she sees her again.

"Anne. What are you doing here?"

"Mom, she is my teacher."

"I know that but what are you doing here?"

"Stacey got your call and told me what's going on and you know… the many things we struggled through… I wanted to be with…you"

Stacey doesn't know what's going on but she didn't give a damn. She could only think about Alex.

"Okay Anne…ehm… thank you" Olivia replied with a softened face.

"You're welcome" Anne Dalak replied with tears burning in her eyes which she doesn't wanted to come out.

"Mom! What's going on there? Could you please tell me the whole story?" Stacey asked fearful

With that Olivia told her about the phone call the noises in the background and that the line went dead.

"Oh my gosh" Rebecca replied. Now she also had started to cry. Rebecca was never a girl who cries but now she can't hold it back although she was the mother of her best friend and the fiancé of her other best friend.

Everyone now cried. Elliot hold Olivia all the time in his arms to sooth her but that not really help her. She was more than frightened. She could only think about what was going on there…

There was a phone ring on Olivia's desk. She jumped to answer that.

" Here is Detective Olivia Benson. What can I do for you?"

"Why?" Olivia answered with a shaky voice. She didn't see that coming.

"Okay.." Olivia held away the phone and looked frightened at here daughter.

"He wants to talk to you honey"

Stacey looked at her mom with big eyes. Why does a man want to talk to her and not her mother? She is the cop. She is just a school girl.

Everyone now looked at Stacey. She stood up and walked to her mother. She handed her the phone.

"Yes?"

Alex was terrified.

After the bang on her door a masked man stormed into her office and pointed a gun to her.

"Stay there Lady and nothing will happen to you, you understand me?"

"I do." Alex answered straight. She wasn't allowed to be weak now. That doesn't help her or Olivia or Stacey. With that tears came to her eyes but Alex blinked them away. She was terrified that she will never see her family again.

"Hand me your phone and give me the number of Detective Olivia Benson"

Alex was shocked. Why does he want the number of Olivia? Don't let her be involved.

" C'mon Lady. GIVE IT TO ME!"

Alex shrugged together but gave him her phone and told him the number of her beloved.

"I want to talk to Stacey. Now."

Pause.

"I want to talk to Stacey."

Again a pause.

"Hello Stacey. Remember me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes I do. What do you want?" Stacey replied calm.

Everyone just stared at Stacey. Olivia's again began to cry. Why does he want something from her daughter? He should be talking to her and not to her daughter. She is the cop, not her.

"You sick son of a bitch! Let her go! That's just a thing between you and me!"

Olivia can't believe it. Alex is in a hostage because of her daughter but why?

"I know but let her go. Oh damnit Collin. Why do you do that? That's just a thing between you and me"

After Rebecca heard the name she went in a state of shock. She walked towards Olivia and took her into an interrogation room.

"Olivia. This guy stalks your daughter for almost three month"

"WHAT? Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped her"

"That's just it. She doesn't want you to be involved. She thought she could handle it herself but now everything went put so wrong"

"That's not her fault and we both know that. C'mon lets go back and help her."

"Okay Collin. Listen to me. I'll come to you and you let her go and we talk this out okay?"

"NO!" Olivia began to scream but Rebecca took her in her arms to hold her back. She whispered in Olivia's ear "She can handle that. Trust her. She is your daughter."

"Okay. Collin I'm now heading out. I'll be there in a few but you have to promise me to let her go."

With that Stacey hung up and looked at her mother. Her look was empty which terrified Olivia most.

Stacey broke the eye contact and started to run. Rebecca struggled to hold Olivia back but she was stronger than her and Olivia just screamed and cried into Rebecca's embrace.

"Olivia. You should wait some minutes and then we all head out to save them both."

"She is right, Liv. It would be a stupid move now. Your daughter and Alex will be okay" Elliot told her with a concerned look.

Olivia just nodded.

"I've got your mom"

Alex could see the smile underneath the mask.

"No Stacey it isn't a thing between us anymore. I want to hurt you."

Alex was shocked. Why does anyone want to hurt her girl?

"You hurt me too you bitch. I love you and you behaved I wasn't existing! You should be punished for this and because of this I have your beloved mom" The boy began to laugh freely.

"You want to talk to me? Oh my Stacey. I know you one day you would come to me. Move your ass bitch!"

Alex was hardly fighting against her tears. Stacey would come here to rescue her. She doesn't want to believe that. She is just a girl. The police should be doing that and not her girl. Her beloved… daughter.

"See you in a few honey" the boy sounded excited.

"Oh my god" Alex thought.

Stacey rushed into her car and started the engine. She wasn't afraid. Lots to her surprise she wasn't afraid at all. She just wanted her mom back. Nothing more, nothing less.

She drove way about the limit but she doesn't even care. Than she saw into the rear-view mirror and saw her mom, Elliot, Rebecca and Miss Dalak. She was lightly pissed about that because she wanted her mother to wait some more time. But after all she was her mother and she knows her so well.

Stacey came to the building where Alex's office is and climbed out of her car. Her mother was right behind her but Stacey gave her a glance and Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. She was afraid of the face of her daughter. She never saw such emptiness in her face. Her face was always lovely and full of sympathy. But now there was nothing.

Stacey walked into the building and Olivia couldn't see her anymore.

"Rebecca? I'm afraid of my own daughter. Did you see her face? Empty…"

Rebecca looked at Olivia and nodded lightly. She also was surprised about her best friend who she thought she would know so good but obviously she doesn't.

Elliot walked towards the women and asked Olivia " Liv, C'mon the SWAT is here. We should go inside"

"Okay. Let's kick their asses."

Stacey walked up the stairs. She was all alone in this building and that terrified her a little.

She arrived at the second floor where Alex's and Liz's office were. She walked slowly and looked outside the window where she saw her mother crying. She felt bad about making her mother cry but she has to help Alex.

She now stood in front of Alex's office. She breathed in and knocked at the door.

"Baby is it you?"

"Yes. I'm here… baby"

"That's wonderful. C'mon in. Your mother is waiting for you."  
He'll regret it soon. Very soon.

She grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it to face the nightmare.


End file.
